The Best Laid Plans
by keltieful
Summary: ...are always doomed to failure. If you're James Kirk, that is. And the plan involves fooling Spock. Yeah. Jim could have thought this one out better.


**This is AU. Spock could be Human or Vulcan could have developed differently. You decide.**

* * *

"James. Tiberius. Kirk." Jim paused, a single hand holding up the fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. He was dead. Soo dead. He could already hear the elder boy walking up the stairs. There was no place to hide. His room was too obvious. Sam would rather break his arm than shield him from Spock's wrath.

Jim gulped. He was doomed. His life flashed before his eyes. Mostly a colourful montage of himself and Spock studying and playing chess. Maybe his plan to keep his tutor, wasn't the best one. Actually, it was about the worst thing he could have done.

For months he'd been purposefully failing his physics and chemistry tests. All so he could have a chance to get to know Spock. Or rather, so Spock had a chance to notice him.

Two months ago, his efforts had paid off. His teachers pulled him aside and explained that he needed a tutor or he'd have to repeat. Then Spock had been flagged down and given the honour. Who else to teach the hero's son than the smartest kid in school.

And for two months, Jim had spent every other afternoon with his crush. They studied in the library, the park, Spock's home, he'd even taken him out to play pool. Which was totally unfair. Spock would calculate angles and trajectory and always won. But Jim's physics actually got better. Not that he was bad at it to begin with. Actually, Jim was something of a genius. Which is why he'd been waiting for Spock to turn up and kill him for about three days. Ever since he'd walked out of that stupid test without a single mark on his paper.

The only thing that really scared Jim was that Spock was here. At the Kirk farm where Frank might get home any minute. And then Spock would know. He'd know why Jim never invited him here. He'd know why his own mother, an amazing woman named Amanda, would be so quiet and gentle around him. Or why Sarek would randomly pull him into his office for a 'chat'. Frank wouldn't hold back just because someone else was in the house. Everyone in Riverside knew he was an asshole. And they suspected that he was beating them. No one cared enough to do anything about it.

So, Jim just stood on the landing, just outside the bathroom door and watched as Spock's shiny black hair was revealed through the dowel balusters. That scowling face, dark eyes roving along the cracks and missing plaster. It almost looked like he'd forgotten about Jim and was upset at the dilapidated condition of the house.

Blue met dark brown and Jim knew he wasn't that lucky.

"Please don't hurt me." Jim cursed in his mind as he replied to the look instinctively. What was it about Spock, other than his looks, awesome brain, killer sense of humour and that one smile he saved just for Jim, that made his brain turn off?

Jim watched as Spock's eyes roved over his form. He gulped. With a speed and strength Jim only vaguely knew about, Spock picked him up and carried him into the room with Jim's name scratched across the door. He was then thrown onto the bed, bouncing twice as his brain scrambled to figure out what was happening.

Spock sat on the foot of the bed and patted his lap. Jim stared.

"I have read that when children misbehave, you should spank them." Spock tilted his head to the side. "Perhaps this would work for you, James, since you're currently acting like a child."

Jim shook a little, for once too scared -and admittedly turned on- to give a sarcastic reply. Spock wouldn't actually hurt him, would he?

Without even thinking of disobeying, Jim crawled over and sprawled over Spock's thighs. He swallowed as Spock picked him up and repositioned him, a large hand running soothingly up and down his back. It tingled a little where their skin touched and Jim forced himself not to think bad thoughts. As if this mangled situation could get any worse.

Spock's fingers slipped under the towel and pulled it from his hips. Jim's toes curled a little, his mind trying to focus on Frank in a bikini.

He felt the air stir as a cool hand flew up and then landed back down on his ass, bringing with it a sharp sting.

Frank in a bikini. Frank in a bikini. Frank in a bikini.

Jim hissed and wriggled a bit when Spock repeated the process. It was definitely getting more difficult not to physically react to Spock's touch. Especially when he rubbed the reddened skin to soothe the sting before slapping him again.

All the movement did was brush Jim's forming erection against Spock's muscular thighs. Which felt good. So good. As good as the hand which gently kneaded his ass.

"How many has it been, James?" Spock asked. Jim bit his lip and thought back. It was incredibly difficult to think with both of Spock's hands on his ass. Tease.

"Uh, f-five?" Jim stuttered as Spock's fingers sunk harder into his skin. Jim could think of a few things those fingers could be doing. Most involved his ass.

"Well done." Spock awarded his answer with yet another slap. A bit harder than the rest, it made Jim gasp and moan. Quietly but it happened. And Spock knew. There was no way he couldn't feel the hard bulge between his thighs. Or see the way Jim shuddered and writhed with every slap. God, even the sound turned him on. At this point, anything Spock did would get him off.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

Slap.

"Do you think you've learned a lesson?" Spock asked, body bent over Jim's so that his lips brushed against his ear.

That you're a kinky bastard was probably not the best answer. That I'm a kinky bastard probably wouldn't be accepted either. Technically, they were things he'd learnt...

"Yes?" Jim answered. Like most things where Spock was involved, Jim seemed to have fucked it up.

Immediately the other teen drew away. Jim found himself on the floor, butt stinging and head smarting from the nice kiss it shared with the wooden boards.

"I've arranged for you to retake all your grade eleven physics and chemistry exams. During your holidays." Spock walked towards the door. "I'll be disappointed if you get anything less than 100%. Lying is an unattractive quality to possess."

With that, Spock was gone. Jim sat on the floor in the middle of his room and gazed blankly at the empty doorway until Frank's car pulled up. Then he flung himself into motion. Leaving the towel on the floor, he pushed his bookshelf and wardrobe against the door. He turned his bed and wedged it between the wall and furniture. He wasn't in the mood to be Frank's outlet tonight.

* * *

Two weeks later, he retook his tests. Every answer was correct. His teachers were astonished. Spock appeared to be a miracle worker.

Jim sat under the apple tree, his feet in the cool water of the stream. He'd been here for two days. Just eating apples and curling up under the branches at night. Frank couldn't find him here. Sam had disappeared, run off one night without looking back.

Something moved beside him. Cold hands reached over and pulled Jim into his lap. Jim leaned back into the gentle touch.

"We're moving back to San Francisco. Mother wanted to know whether you'd be interested in coming with us." Spock murmured into his neck before kissing the tanned skin.

It wasn't really a question. Not when they both knew the answer.

Jim closed his eyes and let the summer warmth leach into his bones and fill him up. He smiled.

* * *

 **I'm trying to write kinks which I usually wouldn't. This was going to be lemony galore but I kept it legal.**

 **We're twelve days down! That's only 17 more 'Month of Lovin' updates to go. Thank the lords and ladies. This is harder than it looks.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek. Nor do I make any money off this. Sorry.**


End file.
